


Pinky Promise

by xBluerise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, I hope he actually visited him and I'll keep hoping, M/M, Spoilers for the nationals' outcome, the scene we deserved but never got, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBluerise/pseuds/xBluerise
Summary: “Promise me we’ll meet at the top of the world like you swore we would a few months ago. Promise me you’ll be stronger.”Hinata shivered. He turned around, facing his setter again. He held out his pinky, smiling softly. “Pinky promise?”Kageyama responded with his own smile. “Pinky promise.”____________The scene we deserved but did not get when Hinata got his fever and everyone EXCEPT the fckin Bakageyama showed up in his room.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, even though I thought they wouldn't win nationals, I was still kinda hoping they would, just because I knew if they lost I would cry.  
> Bingo, I did.
> 
> Sooooo, after re-reading the chapters, I noticed many people checked on Hinata after Ukai gave him his dinner, but no Kags to be seen. I think he actually DID check on him and we didn't get to see it? I dunno, might be my shipper side making things up for the sake of my ship--
> 
> Hope you enjoy the lil story!

"Alright, Hinata, now get some rest. We need our little stamina monster back as soon as possible!" Sugawara chuckled, ruffling fondly the first year's orange curls.

Daichi smiled faintly and put Hinata’s mask back in place, gently pressing his nose by doing so. “Yeah, we’re leaving now guys, let him sleep.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka were about to protest, but they froze as their captain shot a glare in their direction. They quickly got on their feet and smiled at their underclassman, wishing him a good night’s sleep before exiting the room, imitated by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

“Thank you for your hard work today, Hinata. You gave your best as usual, it’s thanks to you that we got this far.” Asahi smiled, his brotherly instincts taking over.

“Hey Asahi, we ALL worked hard to get there, alright? That lil’ monster over here was just the most energetic and flashy one.” Sugawara smirked, jabbing the ace in the side playfully.

The third years laughed and could see Hinata was smiling too through his eyes. They then left after wishing him a good night and Daichi turned off the room’s lights.

Hinata laid back down and sighed, staring at the ceiling in silence. His chest tightened now that he was alone, the guilt heavy in his guts. He choked back a sob, cursing under his breath, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of all his negative thoughts. He thought of Natsu, of his mother, and all the other people who were waiting for him in Miyagi. They would have seen him crumble on TV, and they were probably worried sick about him. He snorted, bitter. If only he had taken care of himself a bit better, maybe they would be celebrating right now. They would’ve eaten together and goofed around in their futons after showering. But now he was alone. And his thoughts seemed to be an infinite loop of ‘what ifs’ and self-blaming. Despite their smiles, Hinata had noticed the faint glints of sadness in his upperclassmen’s eyes. It had been their first and last chance at nationals, and he couldn’t help but feel responsible for their loss.

Warm tears started rolling down his cheeks, damping his mask which he took off, and he muffled his sobs by burying his face in his pillow, shaking slightly. It was long after his eyes ran out of tears to cry that he finally fell asleep, exhausted and coughing silently.

* * *

He dreamt of volleyball. It was not surprising for him, but what startled Hinata was that he was dreaming of _a_ volleyball. And a giant one. It was rolling behind him, destroying everything in its path. Hinata started running, afraid to be crushed by a _gigantic freaking ball_. As it caught up to the young boy, it started whispering his name. After a few times, it became louder, and after a dozen tries, Hinata felt the ball’s arms— _wait, arms?_ – grabbing him by the shoulders, and he jumped awake, panting.

He was met with dark eyes and a frown, a combination which he instantly recognized as his setter’s.

“K-Kageyama? What are you doing here? What time is it?” he said with a sleepy voice.

His partner backed off and sat cross-legged next to Hinata’s futon. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes.

“Yo. How are you feeling?”

Hinata chuckled. “Not particularly well, but what can I do?”

Kageyama flicked his finger on the sick boy’s forehead, making him wince. “Take better care of yourself for once. Like, rest? Eat properly?”

Hinata remained silent and bit his lip. After a few seconds, he understood Kageyama wouldn’t talk first and breathed deeply.

“Listen, I’m sorry, I know it’s my fault we couldn’t go further—I mean! I’m not saying I’m essential to the team—It’s just… I interrupted the game’s momentum and made you guys worry… I put pressure on Narita-san and—” He stopped talking when Kageyama’s finger pressed against his mouth.

“You think I’m here to blame you for the game’s loss, you dumbass?”

“Oye! Don’t call a sick man dumb!”

“First of all, you aren’t a man, or maybe half of one?” the setter snickered at Hinata’s outraged face. “Seriously, I’ve been following a strict routine of self-caring since middle school. I’m not surprised you’re too hyper to even _consider_ resting, but this is a serious matter. Takeda-san was right, you’ll face other similar situations and you need to learn how to take proper take of yourself.”

Hinata sighed, closing his eyes, before opening them suddenly, startling his partner.

“Well then teach me!” he grinned, his teeth reflecting the moon’s light, the only source of luminosity of the whole room.

Kageyama stayed silent for a while, and Hinata imitated him. The setter seemed to be deep in thought, as if he were remembering distant memories. After a few minutes, Hinata’s head slowly dipped down, his eyelids heavy, but was brought back to consciousness by Kageyama ruffling his hair gently.

“I know you need to rest, so I’ll try to make it short… My grandfather was the one who got me into volleyball. He taught me the game’s basics and rules, but also the routine I should follow to stay in top form. I’ve written it all down in a notebook, I’ll lend it to you so you can copy it. But. Only for _one_ day, I need it back.”

Hinata’s jaw dropped, surprised by the offer. The setter grunted and raised an eyebrow.

“What. Can’t I be kind towards a sick child?”

At the taunt, Hinata sat abruptly and whined, “I’m not a kid, Bakageyama!”

His complaint made Kageyama snicker, and he put a used notebook next to Hinata’s pillow. The binding was worn at the edges and the cover had several stains, but overall, it seemed to be in good condition and to have been handled with care throughout the years. The redhead smiled softly, and returned his gaze to his partner’s face. Kageyama was already watching him, but the softness of Hinata’s smile seemed to take him off guard, and his eyes widened slightly.

“It’s nothing big, don’t go smiling like that. You look like that day you won a bet and got two pork buns instead of one.”

Even though he was acting gruff as his usual self, his tone gave his true thoughts away. He was happy that Hinata seemed to be well. He might not be the best at comforting, but the smile on his spiker’s lips was enough to attest that he did the good thing by visiting him - _other than wake him up from an apparently traumatizing nightmare?_

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, Hinata drowning in deep blue while Kageyama melted in amber and gold. A yawn then escaped the redhead’s lips, and Kageyama was brought back to reality.

“Before I catch a cold too, I’ll let you rest.”

“No! I mean- please? Stay for a bit? Only until I fall asleep!” Hinata begged, tugging on his sleeve.

The setter knew he couldn’t say no to such pleading eyes, and sighed before resting his elbow on his knee and his head in his palm. Hinata smiled again, a bright and relieved smile, and slowly sunk into his futon. During his descent, he progressively grabbed Kageyama’s free hand, and by the time he was fully laid down, their fingers had intertwined.

Hinata was surprised his setter didn’t shake him off, and jumped when he felt a thumb tracing comforting circles on the back of his hand. Mouth agape, he turned to meet his setter’s gaze, and almost black orbs stared deep into his soul. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, he was stuck, and he sucked in a breath when Kageyama slightly tilted his head, apparently confused.

“I was just thinking that your eyes are beautiful?”

At this compliment, Kageyama choked on air, a flush slightly visible under the moonlight. “You dumbass- what are you even- Yeah, you’re _definitely_ still having a fever.”

“I’m not! I’m just sincere! They look like anyone could drown in them, like… _bwaaaah_?”

He tried to gesture around a bit, but noticed their hands were still linked, and brought them close to his face instead. He rolled on his side, eyes squeezed shut, and held their hands close to his heart with a smile.

“How am I supposed to leave when you’re asleep if you keep my hand there?”

“You just don’t!” Hinata chuckled, earning a sigh from his setter.

He was feeling a bit guilty to do such a thing to someone who came in the middle of the night to comfort him, but he had been disappointed when Kageyama didn’t visit him with the rest of their team earlier, so he wasn’t ready to let go yet. He heard rustles of clothes and a small _thump_ in front of him. He opened his eyes slowly and they directly locked on Kageyama’s, widening slightly. His setter was laying down in front of him, on the bare floor. Without a word, Hinata lifted his covers and gestured for Kageyama to come under them. The latter raised an eyebrow but moved nonetheless, and soon Hinata was pressing against his chest, their legs tangling slowly. Kageyama had his head resting on top of Hinata’s, and he could swear he felt his setter ruffling his hair gently with his nose, humming fondly.

_What’s happening exactly right now?_

Curious, Hinata progressively backed away to look up, and Kageyama’s eyes and smile were so gentle he felt his heart jump then crumble into shivers. Instinctively, he moved closer, and as he was approaching, he noticed his setter’s eyes closing slowly-

“GWAH!” Hinata almost screamed when a hand pushed at his forehead.

“I’m not getting sick. I’ve won again and you aren’t taking me down with you.”

A smirk appeared on Kageyama’s face, and Hinata turned his back on him, pouting and teary-eyed. He heard a sigh behind him, so deep he could feel it reverberating in his own chest where his back was pressed against Kageyama. An arm slid around his waist, holding him close and in place.

“Promise me you’ll take better care of yourself. For now I’m here, but I might not be in the future, and you’ll need to be capable of self-maintenance. Know what to eat, when to eat, when to rest, what boundaries you shall not cross.” Kageyama whispered in his ear. “Promise me we’ll meet at the top of the world like you swore we would a few months ago. Promise me you’ll be stronger.”

Hinata shivered. He turned around, facing his setter again, but much closer now since he had put himself at eye-level. He held out his pinky, smiling softly. “Pinky promise?”

Kageyama responded with a smile. “Pinky promise.”

Their fingers intertwined, sealing their promise. They would meet each other at the top of the world, and only the stronger one would win. Hinata promised himself he would be _the stronger someone_ to Kageyama.

“And I promise I’ll take you to meet my grandfather when we’re back. I want you to meet him.”

Hinata was enthusiastic at the idea, but the glint of sadness in his setter’s eyes worried him enough that he settled with a simple nod. Clumsily, he slipped his arms around Kageyama’s waist, and the taller boy pulled him in a tight embrace.

A few minutes later, Hinata couldn’t take it anymore. He glanced up at his partner’s face, seeing his eyes closed. He moved closer slowly, and pressed his lips gently on Kageyama’s own. He felt like his heart exploded, warmth overwhelming his insides. Through hald-lidded eyes, he noticed blue orbs coming back to consciousness, and they broke apart slightly. Warm breath washed over his face, a frown forming on his partner’s face. Before he could mutter a single complaint, Hinata was already all over him, pressing kisses everywhere; his forehead, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, even his eyelids when he closed them. He finished by laying a small peck on his lips, and bit his own lip, expecting repercussions. The setter sighed, and ruffled his orange curls before setting his hand on Hinata’s neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. It sucked the air out of Hinata’s lungs, this new kiss much more tender and at the same time, _hotter_. He was left breathless, before reaching out again for more. Teeth clattering made him hiss through the kiss, but soon, a warm tongue made him forget about anything else. Their kisses were still clumsy, but he could feel all of Kageyama’s fondness overflowing through them. And this adoration was directed at _him_. He smiled widely between kisses, and could swear he heard Kageyama whisper.

“What did you say?”

“Huh- nothing. What are you talking about?”

But the setter seemed flustered, which was unusual. “Yeah, you’re terrible at lying by the way, Bakageyama!”

“…I said… I like you.”

“Wha?????”

“You heard me this time and I won’t repeat myself, you runt!”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hair and gently shook it, still earning outraged whines from the redhead. After a few seconds, he released him, and Hinata hugged him close, so close he would have broken bones if he were a bit stronger.

“I like you too.” He whispered in his partner’s ear, Kageyama’s arms immediately tightening around him.

They fell asleep as a mess of tangled limbs, and had to face their teammates in the early morning, both surprised and snickering as if they had known all along that something like this would happen. The most annoying was Tsukishima though, because he didn’t let it slide, and used a picture Noya had taken to threaten the duo of blackmail.

A few days after they went home, Kageyama had to skip school. He had called to say he had a fever. How he caught it, however, stayed a secret between a little runt and himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I write like, once every two years-- so I hope I'm not too rusty????  
> I'm not a native English speaker so please excuse me if I made mistakes!!! I'll try to improve by the time I find the courage to write again, I guess???
> 
> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave kudos & comments, I'd love to chat with you guys!  
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
